Wie Severus den Wein entsagte
by Sevinas
Summary: Eine Goose Aufgabe vom Rudel. Severus und ein, doch sehr verrückter Traum...


Wie Severus den Wein entsagte

Severus fiel völlig erschöpft in seinen Sessel. Diese dummen Gören würden ihn nicht nur den letzten Nerv rauben sondern ihm und den Rest der Klasse vielleicht eines Tages in die Luft jagen.

Neville Longbottom hatte sogar seinen eigenen Rekord gebrochen. Nach dem er seinen ersten Kessel nach einer Viertelstunde des Unterrichts komplett geschmolzen hatte, wurde der Zweite binnen zehn Minuten in die Luft gejagdt.

Zum Glück hatte Logbottom mit der Kesselbombe keine anderen Schüler verletzt.

Seufzend fuhr er sich mit der Hand über sein Gesicht, dann schwang er seinen Zauberstab und neben ihm auf dem Tisch erschien ein Glas.

_Dieser Junge wird es nie zu etwas bringen_ dachte Severus zornig während er den Rest von einer Weinflasche in das Glas füllte.

Gedankenversunken setzte er das Glas an die Lippen. Zumindest hatte er wenigstes eine fähige Schülerin. Auch wenn er das niemals zugeben würde, aber Granger war die klügste Hexe die ihm seit seiner Lehrerlaufbahn untergekommen war.

Und mit diesen Gedanken leerte er mit einen Zug sein Glas.

BÄH!

Severus schüttelte sich angewidert. Wann hatte er den diesen Wein aufgemacht?

Das Zeug schmeckte schlimmer als alle seine Zaubertränke zusammen.

Angeekelt und vollkommen entnervt beschloss er ins Bett zu gehen.

Severus zog sich aus und schlüpfte unter die Decke, binnen weniger Sekunden war er eingeschlafen.

Es war ein herrlicher Tag, die Sonne schien und Severus spazierte am See entlang.

Die Welt um ihn herum war freidlich, und er war vollkommen ausgelassen. Am liebsten hätte er vor sich hingeträllert.

Severus wollte gerade einige Steine über das Wasser hüpfen lassen als er einen Schrei vernahm.

Sofort rannte er los, in die Richtung aus der der Schrei kam.

Nach einigen Metern erblickte er hinter einen kleinen Busch, Granger die mit irgendetwas kämpfte.

Severus wollte seinen Zauberstab ziehen und ihr zu Hilfe eilen, aber der Stab war nicht in seiner Tasche.

„Hilfe! So hilft mir doch jemand! Schrei die Granger verzweifelt.

Snape hatte in aller eile alle seine Tasche durchwühlt, aber nirgends eine Spur von seinen Zauberstab.

Panisch hockte er sich hinter den Busch und versuchte erstmal die Lage richtig einzuschätzen.

Die Gryffindor schien mit so etwas wie einer riesigen Pflanze zu ringen, die sich langsam um das Mädchen schlang und sie einwickel wollte.

Daneben stand ein Mann und lachte Hämisch.

Am liebsten wäre Severus vor angst weggelaufen, er konnte doch ohne Zauberstab gar nichts unternehmen.

Plötzlich stupste ihn etwas von der Seite an.

Severus schaute hinunter und neben ihn stand der Kater von Hermine, mit einer Brosche in der Schnautze.

„Hier damit kannst du Hermine vor dem Monster retten", sagte Krummbein nachdem er Snape die Herzförmige rosa Brosche in seinen Schoß gelegt hatte.

Severus nahm die Brosche und besah sie sich genau.

Momentmal hatte der Kater gerade zu ihm gesprochen?

Verwundert schaute Severus das Tier an. „Seit wann kannst du reden?" fragte er. Jetzt bekam er wirklich Angst, was ging hier bei Merlins haarigen Eiern vor?

„Das ist jetzt nicht so wichtig! Wenn du Hermine retten willst musst du jetzt tun was ich dir sage." meinte Krummbein und schaute zu der schon eingewickelten Hermine.

Severus nickte nur stumm, es hatte ihn die Sprache verschlagen. Aber seine Fragen hatten Zeit, zuerst musste er seine Schülerin Retten.

„Dann berühre den Kristall in der Mitte und sprich mir die Formel nach", wies Krummbein ihn an.

Severus rührte sich nicht.

Und wieder ertönte ein schrei von Hermine.

„Los beeile dich", mahnte ihn das Tier.

Severus sprang auf berührte den Kristall und rief: „Macht der Kessel, wacht auf!"

Nach einigen Sekunden blickte er dann an sich hinunter und stieß selbst vor Schreck einen Schrei aus.

Severus hatte einen sehr kurzen schwarzen Minirock und dazu passende hochhackige Stiefel an.

Auf seiner Brust prangte eine riesige Grüne Schleife und seine Schwarzen Haare waren fast Bodenlang und hingen zu beiden Seiten als Zöpfe an ihn hinab.

„AAAAAHHHHH! Was hast du gemacht verdammt! Ich bin ein Mädchen!" schrie Snape und vor lauter Pein kamen ihn fast die Tränen.

„Aber nur so kannst du Hermine Retten", sagte Krummbein.

„Wie soll ich denn in drei Merlins Namen in diesen Aufzug die Granger retten? Nein , das werde ich nicht machen, ich hab angst und will wieder nach Hogwarts!" jammerte Severus jetzt.

„Oh doch, du wirst sie jetzt Retten, sonst beiße ich dich!" drohte ihn Krummbein.

„Na schön und was soll ich jetzt machen?", fragte Severus schniefend.

„Du musst nur das tun was ich dir sage", knurrte der Kater und schupste Severus in Richtung Busch.

Dann sprang er über das Gewächs und reif: „Sofort aufhören!"

Der Mann hielt inne und drehte sich zu Severus um.

„Was willst du hier?", fragte er knurrend.

„Ich werde nicht zu lassen das du das Mädchen weiter quälst", rief der Zaubertrankmeister.

„Ach ja? Wer bist bist du, das du MIR Befehle gibst?", und der fremde verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust.

Severus vollzog ein paar bewegungen und reif: „Ich bin Sailor Snape. Und in Namen des Kessels werde ich dich bestrafen!" und deutete damit auf den Fremden.

Dieser trat ins Licht und lachte belustigt auf. „Ach bist du das wirklich? Lächerlich!"

Severus musste erstaunt blinzeln. Vor ihm stand ein erwachsener Neville Longbottom.

„Ähm, ja..ja natürlich bin ich das" stotterte Severus verunsichert. „Außerdem was willst du von Miss Neunmalkug?"

„Ich bin übrigends Netom, und ich will die Lebensenergie und das Wissen von diesem Mädchen. Das ich der mächtigste Zauberer aller Zeiten werde! Und wo du es jetzt weißt..."Netom schnipste einmal mit den Finger und das Pflanzenmonster lies von Hermine ab.

„Thymian bring sie um!" und deutete auf Severus.

Und die Pflanze schnelle auf Severus zu.

Severus sah die pfalnze und nahm die Beine in die Hand und rannte.

„AH! Nein, nein, nein! Ich bin doch noch viel zu jung um jetzt zu sterben.!" weinte er, denn die Pflanze fing an mit riesigen Philoen nach ihm zu werfen.

„Krummbein so Hilf mir doch!" schrie Severus voller Panik während er versuchte sich an einen Baum hochzuhangeln.

„Berühr die Brosche Sailor Snape! Und rufe den Kesselstab!" reif Krummbein während Netom hämisch lachte.

„Nein ich hab angst!" und Severus klammerte sich noch fester um den Baumstamm.

„Das ist aber deine einzige Chance dieses Monster zu besiegen", hörte er Krummbein.

Severus sprang auf die Erde, wo ihn fast eine Phiole getroffen hätte und berührte die Brosche, plötzlich ertönte Musik und wie aus dem nichts viel ihm ein rosa Stab in die Hand, an deren Spitze ein Kessel zierte.

Gekonnt,als hätte er im Leben nie etwas anderes getan, vollzog er ein paar gekonnte Pirouetten und rief: Im Namen des Kessels verwandle ihn zurück! Und deutete damit auf das Pflanzenmonster.

Und auf Komando schossen aus den Stab rosa Herzen die dann zu einen großen wurden und das Monster mit voller Wucht traf. Dies stieß noch einen lauten schrei aus und zerfiel dann zu Staub.

„So ein Mist, das nächste Mal kriege ich dich Sailor Snape" fluchte Netom und verschwand mit einen zich.

Severus krabbelte mit letzter Kraft und mit Tränen in den Augen zu Hermine.

Diese öffnete stöhnend ihre Augen. „Du bist mein Held Sailor Snape" nuschelte sie und blickte ihn verträumt an.

Severus schreckte mit einen Schrei hoch, und blickte sich Luftringend im Zimmer um.

„Ein Traum. Es war nur ein Traum!" sagte er Atem ringend zu sich selbst.

Tastete aber sicherhaltshalber an sich hinab. Alles war wie es sein sollte.

Dann fiel er wieder in seine Kissen.

Eine Überdosis Longbottom und einen vermutlich fast drei Wochen abgestanden Wein vertrug ich nicht gut.

Er sollte sowieso nie wieder Wein vor dem Einschlafen trinken, das verursachte nur Albträume stellte er fest.

Dann würde er eben auf Feuerwhiskey umsteigen.

Ende


End file.
